


Repose

by MistressofMimics



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Blood Drinking, Complete, International Fanworks Day 2021, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Vampire Raziel, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: It was time to awaken Raziel from his repose.
Relationships: Kain/Raziel (Legacy of Kain)
Kudos: 3





	Repose

Kain, Emperor of all Nosgoth, misted through the barrier of Raziel's hibernation chamber. He crossed to the crimson curtained four-poster bed where his First Lieutenant lay in repose. The chin length black hair lay feathered across the pillow and the gorgeous bright blue eyes were still closed, but Raziel's evolution was obviously complete - the pale hands and feet had transmogrified into tridactyl orange claws.

"Awaken, my handsome Raziel." He leaned down and stroked one of the dagger sharp cheekbones with a claw. Normal vampires when awakened from hibernation were near feral in their bloodthirst but his presence seemed to soothe that ferocity in Raziel. Ironic seeing as the Sarafan Brotherhood had called him the worst monster in existence. Not that the humans were completely wrong, he was a monster, but there were...extenuating circumstances of which they knew nothing.

"Sire. Kain." Raziel murmured, those pretty eyes fluttering open as he turned his head to kiss said claw.

"Come, Raziel, you must feed."

"I will send word to have the guards release some of the slaves."

Now Raziel had awakened, the barrier had fallen from the chamber door. Later, reveling in the humans pitiful screams and the blood on Raziel's lips, Kain could pretend that another near millennium of blood soaked bliss awaited them.

If only it had.


End file.
